


i saw you dance in the devil's arms

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>foggy has always wanted to kiss a superhero in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i saw you dance in the devil's arms

He’d be lying if he said he hasn't dreamt of this.

The rain that had been pouring down in thick sheets has finally tapered down.  Foggy is pleasantly drunk, his cheeks warm, his hair plastered to his face, soaking wet.  His teeth chatter of their own accord and he blinks as some water drips down into his eyes.  

Standing in front of him is Matt, well, not Matt, _Daredevil_.  The suit is impressive, and a little terrifying.  It’s covered in tiny beads of water, and Foggy watches as they roll down Matt’s mask and onto his lips.  

“You’re him, you’re Daredevil,” Foggy says.  He watches as Matt, no, Daredevil, cocks his head to the side.  He wonders if he will recognize his voice.  

“You shouldn’t be out here.  It’s not safe,” Daredevil says.  

His voice is a little gruffer than Matt’s regular voice and it sends a shiver down his spine.  He licks his lips, the alcohol running through his veins giving him some courage.  “Aren’t you going to protect me?” he asks, doing his best to keep his voice low.  

Daredevil smirks and it’s all Matt.  “Why should I?” he asks, his voice brimming with amusement.  

Foggy shrugs.  “I just shrugged.  And because I’m an amazing lawyer who has an extremely blind partner.”

It only takes a moment for it to process and recognition curls in the curve of Matt’s rueful grin.  “Foggy? What the hell are you doing out here?” he scolds.

Foggy grins and shrugs.  “I came looking for you.  You really didn’t recognize me?” he asks with a pout.  

Matt shakes his head.  “There was something familiar about you but...the rain washed a lot of your scent away...I....what are you doing, Foggy?” he asks softly.

Foggy licks his lips and looks up at Matt.  “Well, to be perfectly honest...I’m a little drunk.  And I’ve always wanted to kiss a superhero in the rain.”

Matt sighs loudly.  “I can’t believe you, Foggy. You’re putting yourself in danger.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Daredevil.  Or are you scared that someone might see?” Foggy teases.  

Matt huffs at him but he doesn’t shy away from Foggy’s advances.  Instead, he leans in close, presses his body against Foggy’s and pushes him back against the brick wall of the alley.  “Is this what you want, Nelson?” he growls.

Foggy moans softly and nods.  

“You like the suit?” Matt asks, his lips dangerously close to Foggy’s.  

“Yes.”

Matt chuckles and leans in to kiss him.  He reaches up to hold on to Foggy, he likes to touch his partner when he kisses, likes to feel them, the changes in their skin, in their blood.  He melds his mouth against Foggy’s.  It’s warm and he tastes like whiskey, like home.  Matt drinks him in, momentarily forgetting that he’s in his suit, in an alley, in the rain.  He can feel Foggy’s erection pressing against his leg and he smirks.  He drags his lips down to Foggy’s neck, sucking a rosy hickey into his skin.  When he finally pulls back, he can hear Foggy’s heart beating a mile a minute. He places his hand over Foggy’s chest and smiles.  “It’s time to get you home, Foggy,” he says.

Foggy grins up at him, his lips still tingling.  “Mmhmm,” he hums.  “Take me home, Daredevil,” Foggy says with a laugh.

Matt shakes his head but he clutches on to Foggy’s arm.  He leans in for another kiss, stealing Foggy’s breath and smiling at the way Foggy melts into him.  “Was it worth it?” he asks when they pull apart.

Foggy smiles.  “Hell yeah,” he says, a lopsided grin capturing his face.  

“What am I going to do with you?” Matt asks softly.

Foggy shrugs and smiles.  “Take me back to your place, I guess.”

Matt grins wickedly.  “Come on, let’s find you a cab.”

“I can see the headlines tomorrow, known vigilante _Daredevil_ helps drunk man hail a cab in the rain,” Foggy says with a laugh.  

“Shut up, Foggy,” Matt says.

Foggy laughs.   

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thoughts and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
